Los siete ángeles
by Kya-Usui
Summary: Bueno es un HoroXRen un tanto distinto, no hay màs que decir, espero les guste...
1. Preludio

Hola espero que este fic les guste ya que relativamente aún soy nueva, por lo que me gustarían sus comentarios; y he estado pensando que solo lo seguiré dependiendo de la respuesta de ustedes, espero no les moleste esto último pero la verdad me gustaría saberlo, por que... personalmente, a mí me gusto mucho este trabajo. Ojalá piensen igual.

------------------

Sin libertad. De que sirve volar?

Hace mucho, en tiempos de Guerras en el Cielo, demonios llegados de todos los confines del infierno entraron al reino del Único destruyendo todo lo que encontraron a su paso, ángeles incluidos; Los defensores, aunque atacados por sorpresa, lucharón valientemente venciendo a las hordas de espíritus. Como era de suponer la revolución fue aplastada siendo reducida a un sueño.

El Gran Dragón ordenó pesaroso que se retrocediera para evitar una aniquilación total, su último recuerdo pertenece a su huida cuando insultándoles amenazo con el puño jurando volver algún día.

Narra la Historia que durante el imperio de Babilonia, se acudía al anochecer a las afueras de la ciudad, durante el solsticio de invierno, con el fin de realizar celebraciones con cánticos y danzas pues creían ser vigilados por la Raza Antigua de dioses y demonios anteriores al tiempo, que buscaban vengar la olvidada Batalla que tuvo lugar en alguna parte del cosmos.

Transcurrió el tiempo y lo que en un principio fue diseñado para los dioses, se fue deteriorando debido al hallazgo de un pasadizo subterráneo bajo Roma, que en sus paredes develaba la extraña historia de un rollo escrito por los dos lados y custodiado por siete sellos robado en aquella batalla librada en el cielo, en las escrituras de la pared también se revelaba que quién juntará los siete sellos y descifrará el rollo pasaría a través de las puertas del cielo. Quedándose abiertas debido a la falta de estos primeros.

"Nuevamente con esas historias joven Usui" Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación escuchando el relato voltearón al mismo tiempo en dirección a la puerta al oír aquella voz "Parece que necesitamos hablar nuevamente, por que no viene un momento"

Resignado por la interrupción y por el hecho de que nuevamente recibiría un sermón por parte de su mentor el peliazul siguió de cerca al rubio hasta su habitación. Una mueca de tristeza apareció en la cara del ojinegro mientras el rubio limpiaba sus lentes pensando en que diría está vez "Sabes que no llevas mucho con nosotros, y creó personalmente, que deberías tomar un poco más en serio el hecho de estar en está institución"

El chico de cabellos azules pensó un momento y se le ocurrió como evitar el que le sermonearán "Os agradezco mucho el que me haya aceptado, pero lo que yo cuento no es nada menos que lo leído en la biblioteca"

Aquella respuesta no agradó mucho al rubio "Has bajado a la Biblioteca?... ese cuarto te está prohibido"

**Sinopsis: (Historia previa) **

"Horokeu Usui; 10 años, ciudad de nacimiento desconocida, sus padres son una incógnita, se le localizó a las afueras de la ciudad... y por lo que me ha dicho tiene un gran interés por todo lo que tenga que ver con las Ruinas de Roma" Al parecer él Papa se encuentra muy interesado en el perfil del recién llegado "Muchas coincidencias, no lo cree así Marco"

El rubio le observa un momento "Sí yo también lo pensé" se sienta en el escritorio sacando algunos papeles, escritos al parecer en alguna lengua olvidada "Es una extraña coincidencia"

Los cabellos plateados de la joven Papa son ligeramente desacomodados por lo que pasa una de sus manos acomodándolo un tanto soberbia, pasado esto observa un momento al fraile "¿Coincidencia, crees que solo es una extraña coincidencia?"

"Bueno desde que llegó a aquí hasta ahora no ha dado señas de recordar algo o... actúa muy bien"

Mirando por la ventana él Papa observa a los jóvenes novicios que se encontraban en el patio "Pues mi dinero dice que él es lo que necesito... así que no me importa que tengas que hacer para estar seguro de si es o no. Entendido"

**Mainz, 1620 anno domini (después de Cristo) **

El sol ha salido ya hace algunas horas cuando Horokeu Usui, un joven novicio de los monjes Dominicos de Mainz, atravesó la puerta para abandonar el monasterio hacia su trabajo. Tal vez, él fue honrado por su estupenda lucha durante el último juicio cuando asistió al alma de Marion de la mano del diablo, antes de ser consumida por las llamas. Él no lo supo seguro, pero parecía como si a los monjes más viejos, de vuelta en el monasterio - especialmente su especie de mentor Marco junto a quien él había tenido la responsabilidad del alma de Phauna -, les hubiera gustado la manera en la que se enfrentó a la situación en la celda de la prisión de la bruja Jun, quien fue acusada por haber sido descubierta leyendo escrituras paganas.

Marco debe haber estado orgulloso de él, porque mencionó muchas veces cuán impresionado estaba de la sensibilidad de Horo; cómo este actuó en todas aquellas situaciones, cuando el diablo entró dentro del cuerpo de ella para hablar a través de su boca y cuando él le condujo fuera para que regresase de nuevo... y aunque no fue fácil ver a un ser en la mujer histérica, Horo nunca olvidó que ella una vez había sido un ser humano como él mismo lo era; hasta que el espíritu del Antiguo Mal se llevó su sensatez.

Así que inmediatamente él obtuvo la recompensa: Hoy fue enviado solo a la torre de las brujas, donde aquellos que habían perdido el buen sentido esperaban lo que se merecían. Por vez primera... Pero cuando él había abierto la pesada puerta de madera para echar un vistazo a la persona que yacía allí en el suelo de piedra, frío y cubierto con escasa paja, sintió algo como un trueno cayendo justo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Miró una vez, otra vez más y finalmente no pudo apartar más sus ojos de su "cliente"¡Pilika Usui! Ella estaba tumbada ahí admirándole, y parecía que estaba demasiado débil para reconocerle. Para reconocer a su propio hermanastro, quien había sido como un verdadero hermano para ella cuando habían sido niños.

Cuando tuvo que abandonarla entonces cerca de los nueve años para unirse a los Dominicos, él le prometió que seguramente se encontrarían de nuevo algún día. ¿Pero de esta manera¿Pilika Usui¿Una bruja? Cuando él era un niño, nunca pensó que el diablo pudiera ser capaz de poseerla. Pero por supuesto, él no había sabido nada sobre la brujería y sobre el juego del Antiguo demonio... sea lo que fuese, hablando mediante sus labios hacia él, algo le dijo que debía haber sido inocente. Sin duda, un demonio no era un demonio si revela su identidad así de rápido. A veces, llevaba semanas hasta que hacía que su cuerpo, en el cual estaba escondido, confesara. Pero tenía que haber al menos una pequeña posibilidad, que su encarcelamiento fuese una gran equivocación de la ley. De todos modos, había justamente una forma de descubrirlo¡Marco! Él ayudaría a Horo si estaba ocurriendo algo incorrecto. Y él descubriría si había algún asunto extraño...

...con cuidado, Horo abrió la puerta y el brillo de unas pocas velas iluminaron el vestíbulo del monasterio a través de la abertura de la puerta desde dentro de la biblioteca. Gabriel había estado buscando a Marco durante toda la tarde y el principio de la noche, pero cuando no lo pudo encontrar en ningún lugar decidió visitarle en la biblioteca más tarde. Marco estaba siempre abierto a cualquier problema mientras estaba ahí sentado leyendo; y la oportunidad de encontrarle allí era del todo buena porque estaba por lo menos toda la noche. Así que Horo puso un pie en la habitación y como el viejo monje fue consciente de su presencia, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo volvió a colocar en la estantería; bueno, lo lanzó más que lo puso y lo lanzó más detrás de la estantería que sobre ella. ¿Quería esconder algo? De alguna manera, Marco era uno de esos que podrían hundirse dentro de las cosas que leen, así que debía estar muy sobresaltado cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Nada menos, el experimentado monje escuchó deliberadamente el problema de Horokeu y prometió que haría el encarcelamiento de Pilika y su juicio tan tranquilo para ella como fuese posible, hasta que su inocencia - o culpabilidad - fuera probada. Además, le dijo al preocupado novicio que comenzaría investigaciones sobre los archivos para averiguar si había algo malo. Con algunas palabras rápidas, dejó a Horo, quien volvió a su celda de monje para no encontrar del todo el sueño

¿Qué estaba pasando alrededor del novicio? Por supuesto, Marco prometió ayudarle; ¿pero eran sus palabras honestas? Él actuó de forma tan extraña cuando Horo entró en la biblioteca. ¿Y por qué le asustó al sorprenderle leyendo? A lo mejor había algo malo en el libro... sí, el libro, este podría finalmente traer algo de luz a los pensamientos de Horo. ¿Y si no era sí? Al menos podía ser un libro pagano del cual se suponía que Horo no sabía nada. A lo mejor era uno de los libros satánicos que le confiscaron a Jun, la bruja. Aunque él estuvo involucrado en el juicio, nunca vio los libros que ella leyó y por los cuales fue acusada. ¿Pero cómo podía eso ayudarle a liberar a su hermanastra Pilika? O... ¿Sí que podía¿O sería mejor que no intentase liberar a su hermanastra¿Quizá, no estaría ella realmente poseída por el Antiguo Dragón?

Por todo, Horokeu no pudo dormir de todas maneras, así que pensó que valía la pena el esfuerzo de mantener un ojo sobre el libro. Silenciosamente, caminó a hurtadillas de vuelta a la biblioteca... E incluso si el libro podía ser un fuerte peligro para su lector, la fe de Horo era, seguramente, suficientemente fuerte para plantarle cara y aguantar cualquier fuerza del mal.

Antiguo. Parecía ser muy antiguo. Y el olor hizo que Horo estuviese seguro: El libro era maligno. ¡Precisamente maligno! Sujeta a la funda interior de la portada había una placa triangular tan grande como una mano, que parecía estar hecha de alguna especie de metal. No era capaz de comprender la mayor parte de las cosas del libro porque no conocía el lenguaje en el que estaba escrito. Sólo unos pequeños garabatos que alguien había añadido después, probablemente mucho tiempo después de que el libro mismo hubiese sido escrito. Pero aunque él pudo leer esas palabras, no pudo arreglárselas para conseguir su significado:

"**Muchos caminos llevan a Roma. Siete por uno de todos estos caminos lleva a un mundo más allá de nuestra imaginación." **

¿Quién sería capaz de entender esto, Horo no lo era. De todos modos siguió hojeando por el extraño escrito, esperando encontrar algo más, legible para él. Y fue recompensado por sus esfuerzos. En la parte trasera encontró una carta puesta dentro del libro, que había sido escrita por un tal Ren Tao para - ¡Marion ¡Y ahora el ojinegro supo qué clase de libro era! Pero aun así no pudo conseguir que se soltase de él, así que empezó a leer la carta aunque no se sentía muy cómodo mientras leía algo probablemente muy privado, que obviamente no había sido destinado para él.

Tao había escrito que oyó, a un mercader galo, que este le había vendido el libro alguna vez a Marion Pero el escritor de la carta reivindicaba ser el verdadero dueño del libro que le fue robado hacía algún tiempo. Y como quería recuperarlo, la hizo saber que iría a visitarla durante los días alrededor de la Noche de Mitad de Verano para volver a comprarle el libro.

Horo estaba un poco confuso, porque había esperado algo mucho más excitante cuando había pensado en un libro de brujería. Decepcionado, devolvió el libro al sitio de donde lo había cogido, y abandonó la biblioteca para volver a la cama a descansar un poco, a pesar de que no pudo pegar ojo. Probablemente había una posibilidad de descubrir algo al día siguiente.

Debían de ser sobre las ocho de la mañana cuando Horo se paró en la fuente para lavar sus dedos. Pero las manchas negras no desaparecieron por mucho que lo intentó. ¿Era eso la negra muerte arrastrándose alrededor en el interior de las paredes del monasterio? Horokeu estaba asustado por el pensamiento, pero en el mismo momento olvidó todos sus miedos porque alguien le llamaba a sus espaldas, así que el novicio se dio la vuelta.

Marco le dio una sincera bienvenida, pidiéndole perdón por haber actuado de una forma un poco extraña la noche anterior. El peliazul levantó la vista del alivio ya que su amigo paternal no estuviese enfadado con él. Y no había razón, del todo, para que el viejo monje estuviese enfadado justamente porque el novicio hubiese entrado en la biblioteca, aparte del hecho de que él no era capaz de suponer que su mentor estaba leyendo algo tal vez secreto.

Pero justamente en el mismo momento el viejo frunció el ceño. "Has estado solo en la biblioteca sin haber tenido permiso", gritó, y señaló las puntas negras de los dedos de Horo. Y ahora el ojinegro supo lo que las manchas de sus manos eran. Alguien había marcado el libro para que nadie pudiera ser capaz de leer en su interior clandestinamente. "Has abusado de mi confianza y leído en el libro prohibido. Ve a la capilla... y reza por el perdón", clamó Marco furioso. "Para que el Único pueda tener compasión de aquel que ha roto una regla del santo monasterio".

Esa fue la última vez que el fraile habló con Horo, porque cuando Marco se unió a los mercenarios para arrestar al novicio que estaba arrodillado enfrente del altar, él miraba fijamente al suelo, permaneciendo en silencio...

** Los siete ángeles...**


	2. Serpientes en el Paraíso

Pensaba que tardaría más en continuarlo pero a los dos días de empezarlo se me vinierón a la cabeza tantas ideas que intente acomodarlas en este espacio XD Aún sigo pensando en si les gustará... tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme

**Los Siete Ángeles**

Quieres que pida perdón... quizás tú también hayas hecho algo mal

**Cáp. 1:**

Serpientes en el Paraíso 

¿Qué está bien y que está mal ahora¿Es una prueba del paraíso¿Es Pilika una bruja, o se aferrán a un error¿Qué es el libro y el sello de dentro¿Soy un clérigo o quizás un pecador¿No creyente¿Renegado¿Es demasiado tarde?

Todo el tiempo, el peliazul se devana los sesos sobre qué ha ocurrido durante las pasadas horas y las muchas preguntas que se hace, pues sin poder controlarlo las preguntas acuden a su mente.

Mientras tanto, debe ser de noche afuera en las calles de Mainz porque sólo una luz muy tenue cae por la ventana de la pared sobre el frío y pedregoso suelo de la celda de la prisión. Horokeu sentado en el suelo, en cuclillas, apenas ha hecho caso a su compañero de celda, quien camina dando vueltas impacientemente, no obstante ya han pasado algunas horas juntos en común encarcelamiento.

"¿Señor , por que estoy aquí? mi vida eran Tú y mi fe... Crees que abuse de la confianza del fraile Marco, dime si esto es obra del mal"

"OH, tantos caminos conducen al caído?" la voz proviene del compañero de celda de Horo, quién al saber lo que es pronuncia con un tono más sarcástico sus palabras "Deberíamos traer salvación, no rendirnos a su tentación, no!... Leer y predicar la palabra sagrada y no aquellas mentiras prohibidas" Y hasta entonces aquel sujeto le dirige la mírada, sonriendo una vez que ha captado su atención "Has leído las líneas mágicas guiándote hacia la luz en tu mente"

"¿En tu mente?" Horo es algo lento para los acertijos y por lo menos este, parecía uno, levantándose de donde se encontraba Horokeu mira por vez primera, detenidamente, a su compañero; el sujeto no era muy alto, por lo menos no más de lo que Horo lo era, su pelo de color violáceo apenas llegaba a los hombros y terminaba en un pico por la parte de arriba, sus ojos brillantes color miel casi parecidos a los de un gato parecían no perder ni un detalle de lo que pasaba, pero algo que sin duda llamaba la atención era la silueta que formaba, casi perfecta, formada por unos pantalones de cuero negro completadas con unas botas altas del mismo color, mientras lo que cubría de la cintura para arriba estaba conformado por un suéter de punto grueso - o almenos eso pensaba el peliazul - ya que aparentaba ser tejido en metal y no en lana, todo eso cubierto finalmente por una túnica de lana morada

Mientras el peliazul seguía perdido examinando a su compañero el extranjero volvió a hablar "Mucho más allá de los confines " Él joven novicio no entendía demasiado sobre lo que ese tipo contaba, las pocas cosas que puede entender le muestran totalmente nuevas vistas de la vida... "Para ser un monje eres algo torpe"

Sorprendido al escuchar eso de aquel hombre Horo suspira resignado al recordar aquellas cosas a las que se dedicaba como Dominico, él ojinegro le cuenta a su compañero de celda su historia entera: por qué él - un monje - está en prisión. Y aunque el desconocido, obviamente no podrá ayudarle, Horo se siente muchísimo mejor después de hablar sobre todo ello. En la conversación, el extranjero con un raro acento le dice que alguien le había abordado cuando llegó a Mainz, porque él es aquel que firmó la carta de la que Horo habló.

Acto seguido, los dos conversan durante toda la larga noche. El extranjero revela que él es uno de los últimos druidas en el mundo entero, un miembro de un secreto y antiguo clan de celtas en Irlanda. Y corrobora que las investigaciones del joven novicio no son del todo equivocadas.

Mientras tanto en la institución de los Monjes Dominicos de Mainz el fraile Marco se encuentra arrodillado frente al altar al parecer por lo sucedido con Horo "Padre perdóname por lo que he hecho. Por que he traicionado a aquel que amaba como a un hijo, pero espero que entiendas él por que, tenemos que pelear, mantener a nuestra gente asustada... mantenerlos alejados de lo que no verán. Veo una amenaza a nuestro paraíso en estos tiempos malvados. El cielo está ardiendo, la gente está anhelando una nueva doctrina, ellos son..."

Poco antes de amanecer el joven novicio vuelve a dirigir su mírada al cielo teniendo aún en la mente todas aquellas imágenes, es la conciencia preguntándole al novicio que clase de animales han de haber sido, torturando a Marion por que si las palabras de Ren Tao representaban la verdad ella había sido probablemente inocente, él pequeño sueño que Horo encuentra durante las próximas noches no es un sueño relajante, pesadillas – enviadas por su conciencia – le persiguen durante todos los únicos momentos en los que cierra sus ojos atreviéndose a intentar dormir... el juicio de ella, quién ha sido tratada como a una bestia:

A su mente venían una y otra vez las imágenes de aquel sujeto; vestido con una prenda tejida con hilos de oro blanco, mostrando finalmente el usual color dorado en los bordes de las mangas las cuáles guardaban sus manos bajo ellas, todo sin dejar aun lado el símbolo de la institución bordado en un color grisáceo más obscuro; aquella prenda era utilizada precisamente para las torturas – se suponía representaba la pureza mediante el blanco, mientras que el dorado simbolizaba la gloria de Dios – la capucha tapaba parcialmente su cara a la hora de la tortura y a pesar de eso los cabellos de color verde que lograban salir eran fácilmente notados

"Así que, hija del viejo espíritu maligno sigues fingiendo no saber? Tal vez tenemos alguna manera de hacerte recordar "

No importaba que tan bella fuera aquella bruja, aún en sus cabellos se distinguía una que otra mancha de sangre opacando el color original "No hice nada malo..."

Sin sentir algún remordimiento siguió con aquel maltrato, parecía gozarlo "Torturador, tiraaa!"

Sí. Eso era exactamente lo que hacía que el novicio despertará sobresaltado una y otra vez al intentar dormir "¿Puedes decirme Señor que hubieras hecho si fueras yo? Si aún tengo algo de tu favor dime que Pilika estará bien" voltea distraído a mirar a su compañero que parece despertar "Tao ¿puedes decirme que sabes de todo esto?... Tao ¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de está celda?... Tao ¿Puedes ayudarme a liberar a Pilika de las cadenas?... Tao?"

Extrañado por la manera en que se dirige a él Horo comprende que difícilmente podrá volver a dormirse si su compañero sigue igual de escandaloso "Solo dime Ren" el extranjero decide desperezarse intentando recordar cuánto tiempo llevan ahí "Sabes he estado pensando que no tiene ningún sentido rendirse al destino esperando alguna administración de justicia o como yo lo veo, de injusticia," dirige al ojinegro una mírada un tanto perdida "Mejor que no lo pensemos dos veces"

El novicio no puede creer lo que dice el druida y golpeando el suelo de la prisión donde se encuentra comienza a darse cuenta, pensando en todo lo que creía "Escapar¡Todo lo que podemos hacer es escapar!... Es tan duro dejar de lado lo que he sido"

"De otra forma ella morirá mientras ambos yacemos aquí encadenados." Intentando darle valor el joven druida sabe que si él quiere lograr lo que ha dicho necesita primero salir de donde está

Horo se da cuenta de que Pilika no puede ser ayudada si el yace ahí encadenado y es fácil para el Tao ver que Horo tiene menos miedo de que la muerte le venga a él que le venga a Pilika. Ambos saben que tienen que huir, por que a los ojos de la ley, Ren es un hereje y Horo un renegado. Así que en la sexta mañana, esperan a que el carcelero acuda como lo ha hecho también durante todas las mañanas anteriores, para que les traiga agua y una humilde comida para el día. La mírada fija de Horo no es capaz de seguir a Tao derribando al carcelero desde detrás de la puerta. Sin ningún esfuerzo, fácilmente, el druida toma la llave del hombre sin sentido (quién por cierto apesta a vino lo que de alguna manera podría explicar muchas cosas) ) para abrir, primero sus propios grilletes de los pies, y después los de Horo. Sin saber del todo qué ocurre, este sigue al apurado druida a través de la puerta. Separándose del encarcelamiento... y de su, hasta ahora, existente vista de la vida

No hay nada más que Horo prefiera hacer, que correr directamente hacia la torre de las brujas donde Pilika yacía encadenada, pero Ren le recuerda el hecho de que el novicio no es uno de aquellos que han encarcelado a Pilika. El ya no es un clérigo, nunca más. Pero un renegado, ellos probablemente le esperaban ya para encadenarle de nuevo... y habría poquísimas probabilidades de huir entonces. Al final, Horokeu presta atención al consejo de Ren y acepta cuando el druida exige abandonar la ciudad tan pronto como sea posible.

Horo no sabe cuántos pasos han dado durante el día, pero en la noche de su primera jornada huyendo, él puede apenas sentir sus pies. Y se siente como un fracasado porque Pilika está todavía encadenada. Cómo había esperado encontrarse con ella de nuevo durante todos los años; ahora la había visto de nuevo pero - de acuerdo con su constante y retornable pesadilla, como sus pensamientos de Pilika encadenada - esta reunión más bien no debería haber sucedido... Siendo de noche y una vez dormido el druida Horo comienza a hablar para sí mismo pensando en las cosas sucedidas hace mucho tiempo y ahora, mientras observa las estrellas que iluminan el cielo, o como las llamaba Pilika, sueños cumplidos.

"Días vinierón, inviernos se fuerón, jugando como ángeles en el paraíso. Yo era tu caballero, abrazándote como un hermano cuando veía tus ojos llorosos. Contemplando las nubes, éramos solo niños, tan pequeños y tristes; esperando que los santos ayudarán a reencontrarnos un día, y aunque el tiempo me apremio a decir adiós, todavía tengo la llave al callejón de nuestros sueños en las manos." El joven novicio cierra sus ojos intentando grabar en su memoria cada detalle de los momentos que pasó con su hermanastra "Nada hará que me olvide de ti"

"Ningún adiós será el último, si decides encontrarte de nuevo" Las palabras provienen del chico de cabello violáceo a quién Horo creía dormido, por lo que solo sonríe al escucharlo

Ruedas de carros retumban a lo ancho del pavimento "Jesucristo vengo a ti, a tu hogar en la tierra... estoy enfermo de predicadores pidiendo que seamos sencillos mientras tú lo tienes tan fácil aquí" Falk, alguacil de Mainz, echa un vistazo por la ventana y está muy impresionado por las fachadas de Roma y su interminable belleza y esplendor.

Tiene la ventaja de unirse al viaje del príncipe-obispo Liserg Diethel, porque no ha habido nadie excepto Falk, que haya llevado a cabo el juicio de Marion. Ese juicio durante el cual, la habían confiscado el libro que el tren clerical está trayendo a Roma ahora "Oh, caminos de oro nos guían hasta tu resplandor de fama¿estás esperando lo que te hemos traído desde el infierno?"

Incluidos en el grupo están el obispo de Mainz, Falk el alguacil, un montón de mercenarios y también el fraile Marco, uno de los mejores amigos del obispo, quien ha estado siempre agradecido por cualquier consejo del inteligente Dominico. También Marco parece estar impresionado por el esplendor de Roma, sin embargo, sus ojos no tienen como protagonista el centelleo, los de Falk sí. Diethel está leyendo, parece como si no le importase ninguna cosa excepto la Biblia en sus manos y, tal vez, su encuentro con el Papa, pero ¿por qué debería estar impresionado por las calles de Roma? Él podía haber estado allí un par de veces antes...

Más tarde, se encuentran sentados en una espléndida mesa. El alguacil no entiende nada sobre lo que los otros están hablando, pero no le importa. Él únicamente disfruta de todos los acontecimientos de la corte en el Vaticano, mientras, el Papa que ha sido un amigo del obispo de Mainz desde hace mucho, como parece ser, abandona la habitación para recibir lo que ha estado buscando durante tan largo tiempo del obispo y su amigo y asesor Marco:

El último libro con la última de las siete partes de un sello, que ellos necesitan para traerlo completo al centro del mundo espiritual. Y, como ha sido predicho por "increíblemente viejos, secretos y sagrados documentos", aquellos que puedan traer el sello de los siete libros sagrados de la iluminación del centro del mundo espiritual, alcanzarán la sabiduría final, iluminación y verdad fundamental. Y la sabiduría significa poder.

"Siete partes de un sello para abrir la tierra de la iluminación, que ha sido predicho; después de tocar la luz deberemos cerrar el mundo. Pero ahora es nuestra hora de trascender, la llave final en nuestra mano" Así que el Papa invita a Liserg y a su amigo Marco, (quienes están asustados, cosa que no demuestran), para unirse a ella en un mundo - del cual la gente no conoce su existencia -. Un viaje dentro de otro ámbito, en carne... El tren de Mainz abandona Roma sin Marco y Liserg, asombrándose de por qué ellos no se unen al camino de vuelta a casa.

Y así, el día siguiente, el Papa, el obispo y Marco, caminan a hurtadillas por los obviamente interminables vestíbulos bajo Roma, para llevar a cabo la misión.

Una misión secreta, como la joven de cabellos plateados dice a ambos al advertirles que no hablen a nadie sobre ello, puesto que es un privilegio muy especial para los tipos de Mainz el unirse a ella. " Dios normalmente no quiere que la gente vea lo que ustedes probablemente verán esta noche, y tampoco quiere que la gente sepa de todo. La sabiduría no debería iluminar las mentes de aquellos que estén equivocados, porque en la Tierra hay demasiada gente que no tiene la fuerza para plantarle cara a toda la verdad entera"

Y, como ordenado por las secretas y sagradas escrituras, como la joven dice, deben cerrar el mundo de la última sabiduría para siempre después de haberla recibido.

Después de haber bajado interminables vestíbulos, y abierto innumerables puertas, ellos llegan a la puerta de madera que estaban buscando. Disponiendo del pesado saco que ha cargado, el Papa saca una placa triangular que había visto en la cubierta del libro que una vez le habían confiscado a Marion. Dios se ha sentado de golpe sobre la Tierra (es metafórico), el Papa toma la placa en sus manos

Y con ambas la sostiene contra otra placa fijada en la pesada puerta. Y sin usar ninguna llave o presionar ningún pomo, esta se abre. Fuertes vientos soplan en sus rostros y, aunque el Papa trata de parecer muy relajado, los otros dos -quienes están asustados hasta la muerte-, pueden ver que aquella joven de cabellos plateados tampoco se siente cómoda del todo. Con sentimientos mezclados entran en la habitación tras la puerta; un escalón hacia lo desconocido... .


End file.
